


Mamihlapinatapei

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet stares down the former Decepticon, with interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamihlapinatapei

**Author's Note:**

> From an anon prompt on tumblr

"What are you looking at, _doctor?_ ”

Ratchet was too tired to snarl a reply as he sat at the makeshift table, cradling his energon ration in his hands. Instead, he stared mutely at Starscream, who glared back defiantly.

One klik passed.

The Seeker had a proud tilt to his back Ratchet had never seen before. As much as Starscream complained, having basic needs met was doing wonders for the former Decepticon.

Two kliks.

The red optics were softer too, the glow less bright and harsh. Less judging. The sharp glossa still hurled insults and biting remarks, but when he thought no one was watching he looked… _happy._

Three kliks.

Handsome, really.

Four kliks.

Starscream’s mouth parted, then tinged shut. Their EM fields were fluttering, touching at the edges, frightened and eager to overlap. Ridiculous, utterly _ridiculous,_ Ratchet was _happy_ being a simple cranky medic and absolutely did not want such complications.

Five kliks.

"Say something," Ratchet growled. Starscream’s wings drooped, but remained silent. Neither broke the unbearably yearning stare, until-

"I can’t," Starscream snarled. His armour rattled with a shiver. “ _We_ can’t."

Ratchet’s mouth slowly curled upward. "…Why not?"

Starscream’s optics narrowed.

Six kliks.

Starscream knocked his cube aside as he lunged across the table for the medic.

**Author's Note:**

> _**Mamihlapinatapei** \- The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move._


End file.
